Tickle-Fu
The log enters slightly in the middle of a conversation, just when things start getting interesting. ---- Main Cabin :The main cabin is finely sculpted from reinforced plastics and trimmed with insets of ebony and mohagany. Twenty four coach passengers, twelve portside and twelve starboard, can be comfortably berthed in each tall leather padded seat, each placement outfitted with a minimonitor, commlink and dataport. At the bow, near the forward corridor, is a tall storage locker and emergency aid station. The central aisle leads aft, where a service niche houses a small galley and wet bar. Opposite the galley is the executive transport's hygiene unit. Light sifts down from linear fixtures hidden above the overhead cabinets and each seat has a private reading light. :A hatchway leads forward, while beyond the service niche is a second hatch leading further aft. ---- Leodhais swallows his tea the wrong was and starts coughing hard. It takes him almost a minute to stop, and when he finally does, he peers into the mug and then sets it away from him very carefully as though it's a bomb, and gives it a wary look. "Hence why I'm going to damn well try to jump up and down on it first," Leodhais says in a somewhat wheezy voice. Ruin nods. "I hope you're up to this," he says to Leodhais seriously. "I don't need yet another planet I'm not allowed to fly to on the reputation of my ship." He pauses. "Though at least this time it'd be something *I* did, and not someone else." "Just be careful," warns Rathenhope. "The fact that you're flying with the Haste could make you appear biased, and that's not something that would be a positive review." Leodhais coughs a few more times, and thumps his chest. "That's why I talk to my editor, because he knows how to spin things so that I /am/ an impartial observer." He starts coughing again and goes around the counter to get a glass of water. "In the end," Ruin shrugs, "It's more important that the work be cleared than the ship's name." Rathenhope nods in agreement with Ruin. "Very true." "Just saying, if I can do both, I will," Leodhais says in a quiet voice, taking a few deep swallows of water to try to clear the coughing up. "...Bad tea, or bad brain?" asks Ruin mildly, giving Leodh a friendly thump on the back. "Guess we'll see how it goes. I'm just trying not to ...pull one of Jeff's stunts." "Please don't die..." says Rathenhope neutrally. "I'd rather not have to pull out my very limited first aid knowledge." Leodhais shakes his head, clearing his throat a few times. "Neither, just swallowed funny." He clears his throat a few more times and sips more water. "Oh, fear not," says Ruin with a truly evil grin. "For lo, I know the ancient arts of tickle-fu. He wouldn't have time to choke." Rathenhope looks suddenly quite fearful, pulling himself in unconsciously. He says nothing however, quickly trying to relax, and then deadpanning, "Why didn't you mention this earlier, instead of all this psionic stuff we could just go and /tickle/ Voltrema and get him to tell everyone how he's an Interrogator." Leodhais gives an 'eeep' as he leaps away from Ruin before he realizes what he's doing. He grins at Rathenhope. "That's an idea. While he's on the floor laughing and begging for mercy...mmhmm." He griiiiins at that, very much with the fangy feline-type grin. Ruin shrugs. "Vollistans have some really freaky powers of focus," he says. "But ...you know, it does make me wonder if laughing gas might not throw them off. And totally legally, too." Rathenhope raises an eyebrow at Leodhais. "You're enjoying that fantasy far too much," he says dryly before nodding at Ruin. "Maybe we could test it on Scheur, I'm sure she wouldn't mind being tickled in the interests of science." Leodhais taps his lips as he thinks. "Depends on whether or not you could set it off before they realized what was happening - would probably need psiblockers or something..." "Psiblockers *aren't* legal," Ruin points out. "If we used them, might as well go all the way and bring along assault rifles." Rathenhope shakes his head at the two of them, chuckling to himself. "Tickling to psi-blockers... we have the most interesting conversations." "Haven't yet talked about tea," Leodhais says. "You have to fit tea in there somewhere." "We did," Ruin points out. "You were choking on it, which led to the tickling and the psi-blockers. Perfectly rational progression." Rathenhope rolls his eyes, grinning at the two of them. He stands, stretching out his frame slightly, and then sits down again. Leodhais blinks several times and then starts laughing. Ruin shakes his head. "No more sugar for *you*, little man," he laughs. "You're getting silly." Rathenhope looks at Leodhais laughing, trise to keep a straight face, and then cracks up himself. Leodhais gives Ruin a Look at the 'little man' comment, still chuckling to himself. "I /like/ my lumps, thank you very much, they complete a mug of tea." Ruin leans forward to whisper something in Leodhais' ear, and then straightens up. "I'm not even going to *touch* the lumps comment, thank you." The combined comments of Ruin and Leodhais cause Rathenhope just to laugh more, leaning forwards and gasping for breath even as he just keeps giggling. Leodhais blinks several times, ears turning slightly pink, and then grins at Rathenhope. "Wasn't /that/ funny, was it? And yes, I quite agree, Captain Pia." He chuckles. "Sugar! Sugar comes in lumps! At least, that's how proper tea-drinkers do it." This makes Ruin start laughing quietly, and rather helplessly. "You really, REALLY need to stop while you're ahead, Leodh," he gasps. "I could drive TRUCKS through the openings you're leaving...! Rathenhope has managed to get himself under control, then looks at Leodhais and Ruin. At Ruin's final comment, he just cracks up again. Leodhais manages to look properly huffy, though his eyes certainly betray him. "Yes, yes," Leodhais says. "Right, I forgot I'm with a pack of comedians," he says with a grin. "You gonna be all right there, O Laughing One?" he asks Rathenhope. "Need a paperbag?" This sets Ruin off *badly*, and he's now sitting down before he falls down, laughing helplessly. "Can't....breathe...." gasps Rathenhope, still creased up with laughter. He waves a hand rather helplessly in Leodhais and Ruin's direction. Everytime he begins getting himseld under control, he glances at the two of them, and seeing Ruin sitting laughing as well, just increases his own laughter. Leodhais looks pleased with himself, leaning back against the counter and grinning. "...uh huh. And all this started from tea. And you all wonder why I love it so and drink it twentyfour-seven. This is the power of tea." "Don't see...*you* laughing," Ruin manages, trying to catch his breath. "Maybe... tea... makes him.. immune?" grins Rathenhope. He pauses to breathe, but this idea just sets him off again until he actually rolls off his chair laughing and onto the floor. Leodhais grins. He doesn't say it, but there's a very clear "I Win" expression on his face. Which Ruin decides is just begging for puncturing. One hand reaches out and it's *tickle time*! Rathenhope sees the tickling going on and attempts to roll in laughter away from Ruin in case he gets the same idea. Leodhais outright SHRIEKS as Ruin starts tickling, laughing uncontrollably. "Nononodooooon't," he says as he leaps away from him. "Unfair!" Ruin dives after Leodhais, aiming to tickle into breathlessness. Rathenhope just rolls on the floor helplessly, sobbing in laughter at the way Leodhais jumps away from Ruin and then how Ruin jumps after Leodhais "Don't... you... dare... come.;.. near me..." Leodhais is laughing loudly now, trying to squirm away from Ruin. "Uncle, uncle!" he cries out. "Or Aunt. Or whoever! Air!" Ruin rears back, proud victor of tickle-fu! "Mussed your hair," he says smugly, and lets Leodhais up - still more than a little breathless from all the laughing. "Wonder what the Vollistans'd make of *this*, where it'd rate on the mood ring." Rathenhope is still laughing on the floor, but is beginning to get himself under control. Very slowly. Leodhais straightens up, his hair, yes indeed, very mussed, sticking straight out to the side on the left, and straight up on the top, and kind of smashed against his head on the right. "Yeah, yeah," he says between chortles. "I imagine this is a rainbow or something..." Ruin grins. "Well, at least you'd look good wearing it," he decides. "And I'd offer you It, but I can't make myself ask 'one lump or two' just yet..." Rathenhope is slowly getting up from the floor, breathing heavily and wiping tears away from his face. Again Ruin's comment makes him burst out laughing again and he leans against a chair. "damn.. you Ruin.." he gasps out. Leodhais combs his fingers through his hair, still laughing softly. "The answer is always 'two'," Leodhais manages to say between laughs. This causes Ruin's composure to break down into laughter again. "You've...REALLY...got to STOP that," he gasps between bursts. Rathenhope glares at the two of them as best he can between the tears of laughter that are re-trickling down his cheeks. He pushes himself up, attempting to regain some sort of bearing while he's laughing his head off. "Damnit... stop... before.. I die...." he giggles. Leodhais gets a pleased expression again, just grinning to himself. "Tissues?" he suggests. This is evidently too much for Ruin, who dives for the tickle-attack again. Rathenhope tries to get to the galley while moving around Ruin and Leodhais. Still laughing uncontrollably, he warns, "Keep your tickle-fu away from me!" Leodhais shrieks again as the tickle-fu commences, squirming hard to get away. "Gahstop!" Leodhais pleads, shrieking with laughter. "Air, uncle, kitty, someone!" "Rar, *me!*" laughs Ruin, tickling furiously. Were it not for the fact that hes, y'know, *tickling*, he could almost be raising his hands to heaven crying "it's aliiiiive!" Rathenhope keeps laughing, but stays back. "So.. not helping," he gasps. "Not while Ruin's doing his tickle-fu." Volouscheur has connected. Leodhais manages to squirm away from him, holding up both hands in surrender. "Enough, enough," he gasps, tears streaming down his face as he laughs. "Uncle, uncle, air!" Ruin dives for Leodhais, intending to pin him down. "Rar!" he laughs, some of his hair having freed itself from the bead-cords as he goes nose to nose with Leodhais. "You...have SERIOUSLY got to learn how to quit while you're ahead," he laughs, and then lets Leodhais up again. "All mussed again." Rathenhope just keeps laughing, one wary eye on Ruin and Leodhais as he gets himself a glass of water, attempting to drink it through his chuckles. Leodhais grins at him, still laughing, holding his stomach and wiping his eyes - and yes, his hair is very, very mussed - doing that smashed against to sticking straight up thing again. "Oh...kay...I quit, I'm being good, I'm being good." Ruin gets to his feet, still laughing in a breathless way, and starts getting his hair back under control again. "...You know, I almost want to know if interrogators *are* ticklish enough to use that as a tactic. Though I've no idea where the ticklish spots would be." From his tone it's fairly clear he's not being serious. "Don't choke now, Rath, no lumps in the water." Rathenhope snorts at Ruin's comment. Unfortuately he was drinking the water at the time and begins choking uncontrollably, laughing at the same time. He almost drops the glass but manages to set it down on the counter as he bends over, coughing. It's about this time that Scheur pokes her head into the cabin, grinning. Her aura shimmers pale gold and tangerine. ~I could point out ticklish spots, if you want, Ruin. I could even use Iast as a model, when he wakes up - or he could use me as one.~ A slight shrug and she enters the room, heading over to see what there might be to eat. Leodhais manages to get himself under control. "Ohhh...so what kind of trucks were you talking about anyway? I'm thinking those ones with that short-tempered redhaired mustached man on the mudflaps..." He looks at Scheur and grins. "I made omelettes, are those edible? I could put spices and whatever ingredients you want in them too." Ruin walks over to give Rath a good-natured back thumping. "No choking now, I *said*," he teases, and grins at Scheur. "Lessee...gold, that's joy, and tangerine...mmm, not clear on tangerine. Were we being too loud? Oh, and there should be vegetarian option stuff if you want." Rathenhope takes the thumping from Ruin almost gratefully, but then jumps back suddenly, still laughing. "No tickle-fu!" He blinks, suddenly stopping laughing and taking in several breaths. "Uh..I didn't say that," are his words before he chuckles again. His hand waves in the direction of Scheur as he begins to get some bearing back. Volouscheur grins to Ruin, supplying cheerfully, ~Amusement.~ She nods to Leodhais, ~Should be, yes. There's varieties of birds that nest in the caves. Some of them are...harvested, I think you'd term it? No. Domesticated. Sort of, anyways.~ Leodhais nods, wiping his eyes again. "Sure, let me just wash up, and you let me know what you want in it, I'll make it for you right now." Ruin raises his hands, grinning. "No tickle-fu, right," he says, stepping back. "Anyway, Scheur - did you get Iast to really sleep this time?" "Oh thank the stars," gasps Rathenhope. He shakes his head slowly, beginning to draw breath again properly. Volouscheur nods to Leodhais again, considering for a few moments, ~Well...there's some mushrooms...~ She heads back out of the room, returning after a few minutes and carrying a small container woven out of reeds. She offers it to Leodhais; if he opens it, it'll contain at least a dozen, Human palm-sized truffles. They're all a greenish brown in shade, and they seem fresh. Leodhais accepts the container, and looks inside it. "All right. I can work with these," he says, and starts slicing them on the cutting board, turning on the heat for the skillet between chops. Ruin, much calmer now, absently wipes away the laugh-tears and finds a comfortable seat. "Scheur? Has Iast actually rested at all? I haven't brought us in to land yet. It's easier to feel a bit safe while we're up here." Rathenhope wanders back over to that glass of water he was halfway through, and seeming far less likely to burst into giggles again, begins drinking it, all the time keeping a wary eye on Ruin and Leodhais Volouscheur nods to Ruin, settling down in a comfortable seat herself. ~He has. He's still sleeping right now, actually.~ Leodhais continues cooking, cracking eggs into a bowl and stirring them around once he's done with chopping the mushrooms. He pops a piece of one his mouth absently as he stirs, keeping an eye on the skillet. Ruin grins. "Good," he says with a nod. "Well - we're ready whenever he is. How are *you*?" Since he is watching Leodhais, Rathenhope notices the fact that the Sivadian has just eaten a bit of one of the mushrooms. "Uh.. Scheur," he calls out tentatively, "Those mushrooms... do they have any unexpected effects?" The Vollistan blinks quietly, Scheur looking over at Rath and then at Leodh, ~...they're a muscle relaxant. Kind of like...your chamomile, I think?~ A shrug, ~They shouldn't do anything bad if you eat one. They're not all that strong.~ Leodhais blinks. "Oh right. Muscle relaxant, I can deal," he says with a shrug, pouring the egg and then the chopped mushrooms into the skillet. Ruin laughs quietly. "Should've known, Leodh," he says. "Well. I'll pick you up if you fall over." Rathenhope smirks at Leodhais and then nods, "Oh, good good." He looks over at Scheur, moving towards a seat of his own. "So, are all Vollistans ticklish Scheur?" Volouscheur considers, ~...probably about the same number of Vollistans as humans are, I'd think. Not all are. But not all of us aren't ticklish, either.~ Leodhais nods, finishing off the omelette and serving it up on a plate for Scheur. "There ya go," he says, and goes about cleaning up the mess from cooking. "The really relevant question, though," Ruin muses, "Is whether laughter ruins a psionic's focus. Or even impedes it." "Mmm..." agrees Rathenhope, taking a seat finally and leaning back slightly. Volouscheur smiles to Leodh, accepting the omelette quietly, ~Thank you.~ She starts to eat quietly, considering Ruin's question, ~Unless they're very disciplined? Probably a little, at least.~ Leodhais sets his chin in his hand, looking at Scheur thoughtfully. "How many are that disciplined though?" "Probably all of the people we're after," Ruin sighs. "But hey, it might be worth a shot, considering laughing gas isn't banned." "Great!" grins Rathenhope. "We just send us three out as a comedy troupe and make them balloon animals while Iast sneaks up behind them." Volouscheur grins to Rath and nods, ~Or feed them something that will make it easier to tickle them.~ She looks thoughtful, streamers of brown winding around her. "Such as...?" Leodhais wonders aloud. He looks over at his long abandoned mug of tea, and carefully picks it up, taking a little sip warily. Ruin blinks. "...Like that sensitivity drink you mentioned?" he asks, intrigued. "This almost sounds like the start of a plan." Rathenhope raises an eyebrow. "Now there's a serious thought..." Volouscheur nods quietly to Ruin, cutting a piece of her omelette with a slice of mushroom in it and nipping at it delicately. ~Yes. Even if they aren't normally ticklish..it'll definitely be...distracting. And when someone's trying to get in through your shields, you don't want to be distracted at all.~ Leodhais looks thoughtful, his expression somewhat closed off, as he sips his tea. Ruin also looks thoughtful. Oh, let's be honest, he looks downright scheming. "...Scheur, you said Iast was going to confront the Council? Any way we could maybe put that ...sensitivity mushroom or whatever it is, in whatever the attendees are served to drink? Certainly would be distracting?" Rathenhope looks at Ruin incredulously. "I was joking! Seriously, I was..." He pauses, "But I like it. Not sure how people would react if three people just jumped on the council and started tickling them though." ~They'd be...surprised, at least,~ Scheur answers. ~Probably not a good idea to go that route. Wish Iast were up, at the moment. He needs to get something to eat, anyways...~ Leodhais nods. "I'll make him something if you think he'd eat it," he says. "I can get it ready now so when he's up...?" Ruin sighs, but he's grinning. "It was an idea. Though really, I do think that might be our best role - distractions, focus-breakers. And if that's the goal, then unconventionality is the best way to go." "I could dance," snorts Rathenhope. "That'd be one hell of a distraction." Leodhais gives Rathenhope a curious look, his expression still rather closed. "...breakdance?" he suggests. Volouscheur tilts her head to one side, looking curiously at Rath. ~That...might work. Ruin's probably right, though. Things that will distract, destroy their focus - make it impossible to /regain/ their focus, once lost.~ "Entirely open to suggestions," Ruin nods. "That sensitivity drink - most aphrodisiacs, for that matter. Hard to think about one thing when your body wants to think about something else." He shrugs. "We're on a *planet* full of state-altering drugs. There's got to be something we can turn to advantage. And even if not - minor distractions like fireworks might also work." Rathenhope grins at Leodhais, "Why not?" He blinks, thoughtful. "Right, so I breakdance, Ruin uses his tickle-fu, and Leodhais can.. uh... not sure. We're the three stooges." Leodhais grins slightly. "I'm the one who looks smug and superior and goes 'uh huh' while the rest of you are performing your antics." Volouscheur blinks curiously at Ruin, streamers of apricot winding around her, ~Fireworks? I...don't think I've ever heard of those before. But...yes, once Iast's up, we can ask him about all of this. He used to be an Intermezzo...so we can ask, see how easy it'd be to get the normal beverages swapped with something designed to suit our needs.~ Ruin grins at Leodhais. "Or you can be bait," he says. "Scheur? You pick up strong emotions - any strong emotions, right? Does it affect you at all if I tickle Leodhais?" Rathenhope blinks, and then grins, waiting for Leod and Scheur's reactions. "Do I need to be a guinea pig?" Leodhais ventures. Volouscheur nods to Ruin, ~Yes, to both. I can feel it - and it is rather distracting.~ Tangerine shimmers around her, ~If we can get the drinks in....maybe slip something into their food, as well...and then add that to the mix /too/...~ A grin, and streamers of purple, with a touch of cherry red, wind around her. Ruin grins. "I think we have ourselves the start of a strategy, here," he says. "And it's certainly not something that'd start another Incident." Rathenhope laughs. "This is the craziest plan I've ever heard. But it might just work! Does that mean I don't have to breakdance?" he asks hopefully Leodhais' expression looks a little less closed now as he grins cat-like at Rathenhope. "Don't get your hopes up." Volouscheur finishes her omelette and stands slowly to go put the dishes away. She stretches and yawns. ~Well. We need to run it past Iast, first, to see how well it might work. But crazy might be what works, here.~ Another yawn and Scheur shakes herself slightly, ~I think I ought to go rest, too.~ Voliast enters from the forward corridor. Voliast has arrived. Ruin nods. "Out of the box. And fireworks, by the way, are artistic uses of chemical colorants and gunpowder. I've got enough basic chemistry and physics to create colored flares, at least, but for a good show we should get some professionals. If Vollistans have no idea what they are, then that'd be a really good distraction - you'd love them, they're beautiful. Also deadly if you're stupid about it, of course, but beautiful." Rathenhope leans back in his seat, grinning at Leodhais. "I could always pole dance." Leodhais doesn't miss a beat and nods sagely. "That too," he says. "Do I need to find you some tassles?" The door from the hallway slides open as Voliast enters the room, his medical bag conspicuously absent. His aura is green, and he looks, quite the reverse of the usual order of things, well rested. He just catches Rath's remark as he does come in, and says: "I'm sure you'd make quite a lot of money." He then drops firmly onto a bed, smirking. "Scheur basically... hell, literally, tied me down. That was the first time I was allowed to shower." He does indeed look squeaky clean. Volouscheur is standing near the kitchenette, mid-stretch. She grins at Iast, smirking in return, ~You needed rest. This worked.~ She finishes stretching and then heads over to sit beside him. ~We're working on a plan to break the Interrogators' focus and make it easier for you.~ Ruin grins. "Fireworks and laughter," he says. "At least as a basis. Something to break their focus, or distract them to make it easier for you to take them down." He doesn't seem able to tell whether it's a good idea or not, but it's an amusing one anyway. "So far, I'd tickle Leodhais, and Rath can pole dance, and if we can we'll see about changing the food and drink served at your Council meeting so they're...ah...really not thinking politics?" "Yeah... like you'd have to 'find' them," smirks Rathenhope to Leodhais. "Hell, it's Vollista, I could do a striptease and not get arrested. Bet that would be distracting, combine that with Leod being tickled, stuff in the food and drink, fireworks, and we'd be set." He waves a hand at Iast.. "Hey... uh.. yeah.. thanks for that. Mental pictures bad." Leodhais just griiiiins and starts to make himself another cup of tea. Laughing, Voliast says: "No, Rath, you could do a striptease and avoid notice. We know what you look like naked. But if you did it well, indeed. Additionally, the fireworks would be the best focus split, can't believe I didn't think of them. Spiking the drinks... it's iffy. They might insist we drink a toast or something. Could hit us both ways. Also, they might notice you thinking it. Then again, they can't see into humanoid minds without everyone noticing. That's something I needed to bring up." He lays out on the bunk, comfortable, and then says, his eyes closed: "See, they can't read your thoughts without all of the others calling them on it. So, to utilize this decorum rule, just say you'd like everyone to refrain from actively reading your thoughts, because you're uncomfortable with it. Then, if the Interrogators try, those in the room with Psi Sense, will stop them. Granted, ideally, by the time we reach the council room, only one person in the room will remember being one well enough to deal with things." He pauses, as if collecting his thoughts, his glow now faintly indigo. Volouscheur stretches out beside Iast, resting her head on his chest, ear pressed against him. ~Mmm. Is there a way we could get the spiked drinks to them, specifically, without exposing ourselves to them? Put something in their glasses, maybe?~ Ruin shrugs. "I think I'll need to find a good chemist for custom fireworks," he says. "Though I could probably do up some pretty impressive rainbow bonfires, smoke bombs, or flares. But we could buy fireworks on New Luna or Sivad, easily." Rathenhope shrugs at Voliast. "Then I do it well. If it would make any difference." He looks over at Ruin thoughtfully. "What about that research ship..." He frowns slightly, "I forget her name...." He taps at his PDA which he's just pulled out of his pocket. "The Captain is called Dement... ring any bells?" "...I know Dement," Leodhais says thoughtfully. "I didn't know he was a Captain." Ruin blinks. "Dement," he smiles. "Yes, I've met him. Once, while Brandon was captain. Think they'd have someone who could make a lot of fireworks for us in short order? I think we want a lot of glitz and sparkle, something that'll really startle the locals in a *good* way, and keep the eyes of Interrogators skyward." Voliast thinks, snuggling Scheur back lightly and licking her neck. "I could spike them. Anyone else did it, someone would be too likely to pick up the smell of deception and the word "drink". The fireworks, I leave in your hands. Know little of them." He does add: "Anyway, yes, I'm glad you're all planning. Truth be told, since I'm well rested, I think I can do much. But I'll be depending on all of you to talk to the Striders. Scheur will take you to meet them at some point tomorrow. I got a message today that Voltrema is delaying his meeting with me by two days due to "pressing business". They're scrambling to find the Interrogators I dealt with, I'll bet. Also, they plan to set up a digital democratic system, where we've always used concensus via telepathy, because the digital votes can be tampered with, and it has them busy..." A glance to Rath: "Research ship?" Leodhais looks like the proverbial lightbulb has gone on above his head. "Oh!" he says. "Voliast, the Striders of Volir - fireworks, I guess, are considered technological. Don't you think they'd be interested in them? Good use of technology, they'd probably go for it." "Yeah, he is," nods Rathenhope to Leodh. "Nearly took a job with him, but the Ath found me first. As to if they've got the personnel? No idea, but they'd /probably/ have the facilities," he shrugs then yawns, heading for a bunk. "Yeah," he says to Voliast, "met them once, they might have a chemist on board." Ruin looks quite pleased. "Okay - Rath, you talk to Dement, then. See if he can do it, or arrange for it, and if he'll deliver fireworks here - no problem if he can't, we can get basic stuff going shopping. It'd just take a bit longer, but I can handle that trip while everyone's resting if I need to. As to the Striders - I may not be able to do full fireworks-in-the-sky, but I can certainly introduce them to the fun side of chemistry. I brushed up for it during the whole PANL business - how to make colored bonfires as signal flares. I could show 'em how to make whole rainbows of fire, no problem, and get them interested." Volouscheur nuzzles at Iast in return, fingers wandering over him lightly. She snuggles back, seeming very relaxed, aura shimmering pale green and gold. A sudden laugh, and Voliast clapping his forehead. He nods and smiles at Leodhais, before injoining: "But be careful. Those boys would dismantle anything, and put it back together better, but with a little flaw. They've been around a long time, just no one paid attention to them. We shall ask them to do some entertainment for the assembly... good idea!" He grins and leans back, saying: "Their chemist and the Striders' supplies. The extra few days give us time. But I wish to confront their leader publically. In this way, we have many witnesses. I will goad him into attacking me, most likely. His true colors will show." Then, the doctor is silent, snuggling and smooching Scheur with abandon for the moment. Rathenhope fiddles with his PDA as he climbs into his bunk. "Done," he says sleepily. "I haven't said anything about payment yet, going to find out if they can do it or not first." He yawns again, "And as for me, I'm going to take a nap." "Besides. It's not a proper liberation without fireworks," says Ruin cheerfully. "Rath? I'm thinking...big, colorful blooms - three, four-tiered, the kind with sparks that drop *almost* to your face before going out. Also the ones that make shapes in the air. These Striders want to embrace the joys of technology? It's not in a comm suite, I know that much. And a few singed eyebrows will teach them caution, but with Leodh's help in changing their focus I can probably get 'em pretty excited." He grins at Iast. "And as to a flaw - well, I'm a *really* good engineer. I can probably help them not blow up anything too major by accident." He pauses. "Your call, Iast. Want me to land us now, or get fireworks first?" Leodhais nods after Rath. "Sleep well," he says quietly. "We'll keep you updated, okay?" Rathenhope smiles at Leodhais, "Yup. Thank you." With that, he falls asleep. category:Classic OtherSpace Logs